Train Wreck
by MyGunYourHead
Summary: I want to miss school because of a tragic hangover, I want to waddle like a penguin because I was banged too hard, and also... I want to enter a classroom smelling like marijuana, I want all eyes on me, like that one girl...  EDITED!
1. Prologue

**Train Wreck**

**I want to miss school because of a tragic hangover, I want waddle like a penguin because I was**_**banged**_**too hard, and also... I want to enter a classroom smelling like marijuana, I want all eyes on**_**me,**___**like that one girl...**

**EDITED! One common on the comments have truly gotten to me, and they made a good point. What would a senior be doing with a middle schooler? I am only making small tiny changes! Ino and Sakura are fifteen and in the ninth grade! That's all I'm changing. Enjoy!**

Nowadays, I've been noticing people becoming popular by drugs, alcohol, and sex. I've done none of that. The closest thing I'VE ever gotten to sex, is a peck on the lips.

That's how sex starts, isn't it? Well, anyways, my name is Sakura Haruno, and I am a seventh grader and Konoha Academy.

This school is separated into two, the elementary have their own little place, including a nice, park,

and then there's the middle school combined with the high school. Middle schoolers upstairs, high schoolers downstairs.

It's kind of annoying, because I mean, some of my classes are downstairs, and I'm always getting shoved into lockers, no one even notices a _twerp_ like me.

Well, anyways, I've always wanted to be like this one girl.. Ino Yamanaka. She is so cool and so popular! I mean, yeah, we're friends, we grew up together.

I am even honored she hangs out with me! But, she's so cool, and I'm _not._ I want to be just like her.

I want to miss school because of a tragic hangover, I want waddle like a penguin because I was _banged_ too hard, and also... I want to enter a classroom smelling like marijuana, I want all eyes on _me,_like that one girl...

That's all I ever wanted, I want to fit in. I want to be like her, the alcoholic, whore, and the stoner.

And the best part about her, is she has sex with the Akatsuki! That's a big deal there. Why? Because ... they're sexier.

She is just the coolest and my idol... Don't get me wrong, she's offered me a blunt before, but I refused because I was scared. All that went through my head was:

_What if I go home and my clothes smell like weed? What if my hair reeks of it? WHAT IF MY MOM GETS ME A PISS TEST?_

But I didn't want to be like that anymore, I wanted to be a replica of Ino Yamanaka.

Well, I could never be a replica... She has big boobs and a nice ass, I have small boobs and a _fair_ ass, which doesn't compare to _**nice.**_

But I'm still aiming to be a replica, of Ino Yamanaka.

Oh, and what's really caught my attention of this school... Is the _Akatsuki._

Ino tells me about them all the time, one time, she even tried screwing the famous _Itachi Uchiha,_ but he refused the **famous** Yamanaka.

I heard, about the Akatsuki, they're caught every week smoking weed behind the school, they're a gang.

And it's great. I've dreamed of being like Ino, and being in that gang.

Dreams never come true though, do they? I am a long haired dork with knee length skirt, not the kind of skirts that when you bend over you can see a pink, sexy thong.

I button my shirt up all the way to my neck, not showing off any sign of cleavage, psh, not that I have any anyways.

I wake up in the morning and put on a headband, then slide on clothes, eat, then I'm out the door.

I'm not like the other girls who straighten their hair, apply make-up, get dressed, and skip breakfast because they're on a diet.

I can't even call myself a female for god sake!

Can SOMEBODY help me be like those girls?

I want to be _sexy._ Not just feel sexy, but look sexy. I want those sexy high heels that click when I walk in the hallway, drawing attention, along with my thigh highs and my short skirt, to where you can see the tip of my thigh highs.

I want to unbutton my shirt and show off beautiful, eye-catching cleavage, and I want to be the one rejecting boys, not boys rejecting me.

And also... I want that gang, _Akatsuki,_ to fall head over heels for me, and I would do anything to do that, taking step by step.

First comes weed, second comes alcohol, and then third... _sex._ How people always say, is the best thing in the world. I don't know why though, as my mother always taught me:

"_Well, you see my dear, uhm... well, just think of it this way. Rod A goes into Slot B. That's how I used to think of it, we'll talk more when you're older!_"

That's what I was taught. But growing up in a public school, I learned how to _spell_ penis in the first grade, learned how to say penis in the second, learned what a penis was in the third, and finally, in the fourth...

I seen my first penis. It was gross and small, and what are those little lumps under it? I think he needs to get checked or something, because two BIG lumps could be a sign of an STD!

That's what I heard in my sex-ed class... Right?

I could easily do anything on that list of course, my mom's never home, and my dad? Hell if I know! I think I'm a bastard!

**Alrighty guys, my first fanfiction (: Well, I thought it should be close to middle school these days, ya'know? Well, anyways, I have a little couple list going on, and I want YOU guys to decide who Sakura should be with!**

**NaruSaku, SasuSaku, InoSaku, ItaSaku, KisaSaku, HidaSaku, KakuSaku, KakaSaku, PeinSaku, MadaSaku, TobiSaku, ZetsuSaku, SaiSaku, SasoSaku, DeiSaku**

**For now, it will be set to SasuSaku, so I can get reviews fast, hehe :)**

**Unless people vote for SasuSaku.. then it's SasuSaku.**

**You can suggest other couples too! Updates fast, I hope. 3**


	2. Part 1

**Alrighty guys, voted the main couple is SasuSaku, I will try my best **

**Anyways, since I had already edited the story, here are all of the ages!**

**Sakura: 15**

**Ino: 15**

**Naruto: 15**

**Sasuke: 15**

**Kiba: 16**

**Karin: 16**

**Itachi: 17**

**Deidara: 16**

**Sasori: 17**

**Hidan: 18**

**Pein: 17**

**Madara: 19**

**More ages to come when more characters come into the story! Enjoy!**

"Ino, I want you to change me, I want to be just like you, I want you to be my mentor, literally." I just came out and said it, not that she would mind or anything, Ino loves making virgins into whores, she's done it before. Innocent Hyuga? Yeah, don't get me started about her innocence anymore.

Ino's face brightened up into a huge smile, "You're joking Sakura! Please don't mess with me like this!" She threw her hands out and gripped my shoulders, "You're serious, right?"

I nodded shyly, and her face just brightened up more. "This is going to be so much fun!—" She grabbed me and put her arm over my shoulder and said, "you're going to have a lot of fun, Sakura, just you wait and see."

She was grinning widley at nothing, and it was kind of freaking me out, was she REALLY this excited?

"First of all, Sakura, get money from your pa—NO! I'll pay for you! We NEED to go shopping for new school clothes." Her words sort of offended me; I didn't really see a problem with my school uniform.

It's probably the fact my skirt was nearly past my knees and I was wearing tennis shoes, oh gosh, did I ever notice how ridiculous I looked?

"Drive home with me today, we'll go immediately to the mall." I just nodded and agreed with her, as much as I wanted to go home and flop on my bed, curl up in fetal position and fall asleep until eight, do my homework and chill on the computer,

This was basically improving my reputation; I am making myself do it.

I just missed my bus and hopped in the car with Ino, her parents don't pick her up from school, her random neighbor Asuma picks her up.

I opened the back door and stepped inside, then closed it, feeling the uncomfortable aurora form inside the car.

"Take us to the mall, Asuma, I'll walk home from there." He let out a silent 'tche' and responded, "Does your mother know you're going? I don't want to get pestered." He responded broadly, and just started his car, driving away from _Hell._

"She doesn't care, just take us." Ino has said annoyingly, and looked back at my looked at me from head to toe. "You know, Sakura—" _It never gets old how my name rolls off her tongue…_

"Your body isn't so bad, it's just the problem that you never show it." She put her head on the head of the chair and smiled sweetly at me.

"I can't get over how much fun this is going to be."

I smiled to myself and just responded, "Me neither." Asuma looked at Ino curiously, and asked, "What are you guys doing?"

By the look on Ino's face, Asuma shouldn't have asked that question. "Why would I tell _you? _You would probably go off and tell my mom, just to get me in trouble."

Ino leaned forward and turned on the stereo, switching to her favourite station. "I won't tell your mom, now come on and tell me, Ino. I'm curious."

My face turned beet red in the backseat, and I just slumped in my chair. "Oh gosh, Ino…" I said silently.

She gave him a queer look, and just shrugged it off. "Sakura, back here, wants to be just like me, so I'm teaching her, she's like my little pet."

I leaned forward and stuck my hand out to shut her up, but she just slapped my hand away, "I-Ino!" I shouted embarrassingly.

"Nothing to be embarrassed of, Sakura! It's cute!" She smiled brightly, and gave a small laugh.

I leaned back and just slumped in my chair, yet again. After all that was said, the whole ride to the mall was absolutely quiet, and awkward.

So reaching the mall was exciting for me. I did not hesitate to open the door, and get the hell out of that car, Ino eventually did the same.

She slammed the door shut and waved to the figure inside the car, but he didn't care, he just drove off.

"What a stern bastard." She said angrily, and began walking into the entrance of the mall.

I felt like a lost puppy, following her everywhere she went, but at times like this, it didn't really matter.

Our first store was Forever 21, the first thing Ino did in the store was buy a whole bunch of slim tight polo shirts (Our dress code consists of polo shirts, sweaters and skirts).

I didn't even get to try them on, she basically said "The tighter, the better".

The money came down to about $32, and Ino pulled a crisp 20-dollar bill and ten dollars followed by a couple bucks like it was nothing, Ino definetly was spoiled.

Our next shop was victoria secret, the most expensive store in the mall. Ino had picked out few pairs of under wear and bras that made you look two-cup sizes bigger, with maximum cleavage.

"Go try this bra on and tell me how it fits." I grabbed the bra, and it seriously was heavy due to all the damn padding.

I slid off my dumb Wal-Mart bra, and put on the comfortable fitting victoria secret bra, and looked in the mirror.

I actually felt sexy for once, and cleavage is always sexy, getting back dressed I handed the bra to her and had a huge smile on my face, "Get it, definetly."

Next shop was 1, 3, and 7, a store only for sizes 1, 3 and 7. Fortunately, my size was 1, in skirts, of course.

I watched as Ino picked out the sluttiest skirts in the store, that if the wind blew, or you bent over to get something, you would get a full on view of your lower region.

It did not bother me as much anymore, I was completely over it. I will get on my hands and knees and BEG to become as popular as her.

Anyone would, and this, is an opportunity.

Shortly arriving to Ino's house, around 5pm, first thing we did was run upstairs to figure out my outfit for tomorrow.

"I think you should wear this frilly bright pink bra, with this shirt, your Konoha sweater and… This skirt!" She threw it all together on her bed, and whispered a small 'voila'.

I smiled happily at the outfit and gave her a small hug. "Thank you."

"It's not done yet," Ino had said, making her way to her closet. She pulled out cute, strapless high-heeled shoes set them neatly by the side of the bed

"These would look perfect with this outfit, it's the finishing touch."

I smiled, I was grateful to have a friend like her, I truly was. And because of all this, for once, I was actually excited for school tomorrow.

"Stay the night at my house tonight so I can get you ready in the morning." Absolutely no questions asked, just a simple nod of the head.

And of the rest of the night, we did homework; crept on sexy guys Facebook, showered, and went immediately to bed.

_**Next morning**_

_Bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep_

Had echoed her tiny room. I opened one eye and took a glance at the clock. "…5:02?" I stretched like a cat, and kicked the covers off of me, anxious to arrive at school.

The first thing I did was put on my outfit. I took off my baggy t-shirt, and slid down my cheap bra, putting on the newly $50 one, bought from victoria secret.

I buttoned up my tight polo shirt, and unfastened a few buttons at the top, to show a small crack of cleavage. After that, I put on some fresh panties, and slid up my skirt, which was mid-thigh length, and turned around to look in the mirror.

I patted down my skirt to straighten it out, and I was extremely satisfied on how I looked, I was more than happy. I leaned over the bed and shook the Yamanaka, and twirled around to show her the new me.

"You look great, Sakura." Ino had said between a yawn, "Now, let's do your hair and make-up."

My long, wavy pink hair was just a few inches above my waist, not as long as Ino's though.

Hers was a few inches under her butt, and it was a beautiful shade of honey/platinum blond.

She had decided that today, my hair would be curled; my eye lashes thick, my eyeliner heavy, and my cover-up pale.

Since I've really never worn make-up, she gave me tips about it. Like, if I have to scratch my face, give it a light tap so I won't chip off some cover-up, and if my eye-itches, deal with it.

After finishing up with me, she started on herself shortly after, and voila, perfection.

It doesn't even take her that long to look like a goddess.

"Now, here's a tip, Sakura." Ino had said, while grabbing all of her school stuff, meaning backpack, homework and pencils.

"Don't eat in the morning, it always bloats you up for the rest of the day, and by how tight your shirt is, it will be noticeable."

I slid on my Konoha jacket and buttoned three buttons up, exposing my bright pink bra and plump cleavage. "Got it?" She had said, looking up at me.

"I got it, Ino, thanks." I roughly ran my nails on my scalp to make my hair look puffier on top, and gave another twist in the mirror, and I was ready.

"I like to walk to school, because we'll be twenty five minutes late, hallways will be filled, and that means all eyes on you." She winked, and turned on her luscious heels out her bedroom door.

I immediately followed her out of the room, feeling a few inches taller as I walked.

Walking on heels was awkward, especially outside. We weren't even halfway there, and my feet felt like a car ran over them.

I couldn't help but look down at my boobs every chance I had got; I liked the way my cleavage looked.

Walking onto the school premises, I had major, hardcore butterflies in my stomach. My stomach felt like it was doing summersaults.

She nudged me softly with her elbow, and gave me a soft smile.

I did not hesitate to open the doors.

And when I did, all eyes were on _me._

**I actually am going to work on the second half immediately after I post this one, so no worries guys **

**Again, I am TERRIBLY sorry I haven't updated in so long! Accept my apology :D**

**Well, anyways, please review on how you liked this chapter, what I did wrong, and what I need to improve. I, personally, feel as if I rushed it a bit, and I apologize if it seems that way.**

**Well, please review guys, !**


	3. Part 2

There was no dramatic hesitation to open the doors, nor a pause. I just pushed open the doors and looked at the huge crowd before me, smiling big. I had to step inside before anyone could notice me.

My heel echoing as I walk, swaying my hips with every step I take. I had my backpack in my left hand, and my arm dangling cutely in my other.

All eyes were on me; they were practically squinting to see if it was really I, Sakura Haruno.

And it was. "Dude, is that Sakura Haruno?" "No way man, that _can't _be her. She's a nerd!" "Holy shit man I would wreck her."

Some of the comments were offense, dirty, and nice. But it didn't bother me as much anymore. I _knew_ I looked good, and no one can tell me otherwise.

Ino was still currently by my side, and I took a glance at her before taking our separate ways. She winked at me, and grinned big. She had a plan in mind, and I can't wait.

I laughed to myself and went up to my locker, but a couple people were In front of it. "Excuse me, please." I said it kindly.

As much as my outfit has changed, I think it's nearly impossible for my personality to change. I barely have a mean bone in my body. Well, I do, but I try my best to be nice to everyone. Everyone deserves respect and kindness.

He just pushed himself off my locker and smirked at me, looking at me from head to toe. "I'm going to be late for class if you don't hurry…" If Ino was right next to me, she wouldn't hesitate to say "Get the fuck out of her way!"

"So you new here?" The brunette replied with a stern, bored voice. "No, I'm Sakura. I've been at this school since first grade."

He nodded and smiled, moving aside to let me into my locker. I muttered small thanks and started putting in my combination.

I opened my locker gently, and zipped open my backpack to take out my notebook, science book and a couple of mechanical pencils, followed by pens.

I dropped a pencil and bend over to pick it up, and felt someone behind me feeling me up, and I jerked my body up and flattened down my skirt, practically throwing my backpack in my locker, and getting the hell out of there, away from this guy.

Just by that, I could tell today is going to be a long day.

Science was just across the hallway and I entered the classroom, to only a few people in the class. Ino had always told me about this, to arrive in the classroom a bit late, because it's apparently "not cool" to go into a classroom early, but I didn't care.

And I didn't care where I sat either, I just took the first chair in the way back of the room and set all my shit down, pulling my phone out of my bra, texting Ino.

'_Dude, Ino, this prick just felt me up in front of my locker! It made me SO ANGRY! How can anyone have the nerve to do that?'_

I hit send, and snapped my phone closed, setting it on my desk behind my books, hidden. The classroom was slowly starting to fill, and my heart was racing a bit.

Everyone so far that entered the classroom looked at me with a perfect 'o' forming onto his mouth. I just smiled cutely and looked back down on the floor.

_Maybe this wasn't a good idea…_ I thought about to myself. I'm practically changing myself for good. I seen my phone light up and I snatched it off the table, and opened it on my lap.

_**T.R.A.I.N.W.R.E.C.K.**_

'_Boys will do that, Sakura. But didn't it feel good? Someone did that to me for the first time and I just leaned my body against the locker and asked him to continue.'_

I raised my eyebrows, a little bit shocked at her response, but quickly replied back and shut my phone.

'_I could never do something like that… especially in the hallways.'_

The classroom was shortly filling, seats in front of me taken, but the one beside me is empty, and I always wondered why.

Setting my phone on the table, and looking up, a black haired beauty walked into the classroom, with a bored look on his face, going up the stairs.

To what seems like _his spot._ I've never really noticed nobody sitting here because he dominates this spot, nor did I notice that everyone was giving me that look because I sat in the beauty's spot.

He gave me a small look while walking up the stairs, and with nothing to be said, he sat right next to me. I seen my phone light up again, and grabbed it.

'_Sakura, you need to loosen up a bit and just go with the flow. If you want to be just like me, whatever's going to happen, let it happen, got it?'_

It seems like she practically forced me, but I sighed in defeat. '_Got it…'_

I clicked sent and slid my phone on my desk again. I looked up to a blond haired kid glaring at me, but then went to the desk in front of me and demanded the girl moved.

She nodded and got up, scurrying away quickly, and the other person in the desk moved away too, so the blond haired kid sat right in front of the black haired kid, who seems to be his friend.

"Dude, Sasuke, I need to get laid."

Apparently the kid next to me is named Sasuke, and that desperate blond kid in front of me needed to get laid. I mentally sweat dropped and put my head down a bit, my bangs covering my face.

_Embarrassed… _

My phone lit up and I snatched it off the table, getting Sasuke's eyes on me, but I just gave him a small stare and looked away.

"Not to sound rude, hon, but what made you decide to sit here?"

I looked up to meet beautiful ocean blue eyes, and a small smirk quivering on his mouth.

"I didn't know you guys claimed this spot as your own." I said bluntly, and then went back to what I was doing.

"We didn't exactly, _claim it_, everyone just knows not to sit by us." I gave a small hm, mixed with a little laugh of mine.

After reading the text, I looked up and said sarcastically, "Would you like me to move?"

He leaned back a bit with a larger smirk on his face, and in the corner of my eye, Sasuke just had his hands tangled together, and his chin resting on his hands, quietly.

"No, you're fine. You're actually kind of cute."

I put my head down a bit and said a small "Thanks", then re-read Ino's text message.

'_So, see any cute boys?'_

I quickly pounded in a few words, and snapped my phone closed so the kid next to me wouldn't see anything I said.

'_Well, there is this kid next to me and in front of me that are pretty cute.'_

"So, what's your name? You're the new talk around the school. Everyone's been saying they want to wreck you."

I shivered a bit then looked up, trying not to seem embarrassed, "My names Sakura."

He smiled, and said, boisterously, "My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you, Sakura." I smiled, and his hand reached out, and I reached mine out to meet his, and clasped my petite fingers around his large hand, moving it up and down.

"Nice to meet you too, Naruto." I pulled my hand back, and Naruto pointed to his friend, "This is Sasuke Uchiha. He doesn't have much to say around pretty girls like you."

Sasuke looked up and whipped his head to the left, moving the bangs out of his face and said, "It's not that. I don't have anything to say to nuisance people like her."

He shot me a short glance, and then went back to what he was doing, nothing.

My mouth was opened a bit, and then laughed. "Nuisance? Please, you don't even know me." "I've heard about you though."

I looked at him, and glared daggers. "The shit people say can sometimes be as fake as them, so believe what you want, Uchiha, but you're already pissing me off."

I glared up at the board and turned to page 56 in my science book, and I heard him mutter, "I like this girl." Naruto gave me once last stare, his eyes burning right through me, and then turned to the board.

In the corner of my eye, I could see my phone light up a bit. I stopped taking the notes, and flipped open my phone.

'_Well? I need names!'_

I just texted her the names of these boys around me, the pounding of the keys could be heard in the room, and I clicked sent. And my phone lite up again, and it was a text message from Suigetsu. _I barely ever talk to him…_

'_Hey sweetheart, what's going on?'_ read the text message, and I just sent back "Nothing, you?".

I snapped my phone closed and slid it on the side of my text, only to be nudged by the Uchiha. "You know Suigetsu?" My face lite up a bright red, "You read my text messages?"

I tried to say calmly, and he just smirked. "Well? How do you know him?" _Oh gosh this is so embarrassing!_

"I know him from my friend." Nothing else said after that, and when class was done, I was the first one out of there.

_Today is going to be a long day…_

**T.r.a.i.n-W.r.e.c.k.**

I glanced at the clock now and then, waiting for the final bell to ring. I stood up in my chair a bit, then walked quickly to the door, the bell ringing as I twisted the door knob, and I went straight downstairs for my locker.

The Uchiha was in my fourth hour, and Naruto was in my sixth, and they both were in my first. Not that I was complaining or anything, they both are really are attractive. They just worry me in a way.

I put the combination in my locker, and opened it, getting all my stuff out. I slid all of my belongings into my backpack, and zipped it up, kicking my locker closed.

I turned around behind me and seen that brunette kid, smirked at me, and then continued talking to this red head.

She was practically seducing him with her eyes, and grinding all on him. I just rolled my eyes and headed out the door, going to meet Ino by the cross walk.

Reaching the doors, I was just about to push the door open until I felt a hand on my arm, and I turn around and it was Naruto.

"Can I get your number?" I nodded, and grabbed the pen he handed me, and took ahold of his hand, writing my number in the palm of his hand.

"Thanks, I'll text you later." He winked at me and walked away. I smiled, and turned on my heel, opening the door.

I seen Ino across the crowd, and I squeezed my way into the crowd, walking towards Ino. I looked around my and seen a bunch of high schoolers, and to my left, I seen the whole gang, the Akatsuki.

The first person in the Akatsuki that I would love to bed with first would have to be Itachi, because he plays hard to get.

I exited the crowd, and walked to Ino, smiling. "So, Sasuke, eh?"

I nodded smiling, "And Naruto." She smiled and came out and said, "Sasuke it Itachi's brother, did you know that?"

She said quietly, and I sweat dropped. "Please don't tell them…" I said, putting my head down a bit.

"Why on EARTH would I tell them, Sakura? What kind of friend do you think I am?" She asked, a bit offended. This isn't the first time she got offended by me telling her not to tell anyone my crush.

She has before.

She grabbed my hand and walked me out to a parked car in the parking lot, and opened the door for me, so I just slid in and buckled up.

Ino got up in the front seat of the car, and looked back at me giving me a warm smile.

Asuma turned around then looked at me, and I could feel my face heat up a bit, and I seen a smirk form on his face. "Where do you live, Sakura?"

It took me a little bit for his sentence to register through my head, but I replied, "I basically live down the street from Ino's house."

He nodded, than turned around to start the car. Ino flicked on the radio, and "Moves Like Jagger" was on the radio.

Ino un-did her pony-tail, and started rubbing her scalp. "I'm throwing a party this weekend, Sakura, I've already planned it out, I just need to tell everyone."

He scoffed and looked at her, "You truly are spoiled, Ino."

She smiled, his words not affecting her. I knew it wouldn't, Ino _did _know she was spoiled. "Sakura, you're going too. It's next weekend."

_Next weekend? _I thought to myself. _Great! Gives me a week to freak out._

Ino handed Asuma and crisp fifty dollar bill, and my eyes widened a bit. "Buy weed, not dirt weed, and some alcohol, please."

He sighed, and took the fifty, and slid it in his pocket. He started driving out of the parking lot, and left.

_**T.R.A.I.N-W.R.E.C.K**_

**How was this chapter? I would like reviews guys to know if I should continue Thanks!**


End file.
